1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device such as a flash memory is highly integrated, a pattern has been significantly miniaturized.
Since the miniaturized pattern is considerably affected by particles, it is necessary to suppress the formation of particles.